


Shovels are for Glaive Graves

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I tried to make it serious but it was just crack at the end, M/M, Multi, Nyx isn't in fact, Regis wtf, Shovel Talk, a player - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: After Noct and Nyx's dinner with regis in 5+1 Saved, Regis may observe the glaive a bit. And he ay have come to the exact wrong conclusion.I'm sorry, it's crack, I tried.Regis+Clarus giving Nyx the shovel talk (bonus for Ignis' Uncle joining in)





	Shovels are for Glaive Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> Regis+Clarus giving Nyx the shovel talk (bonus for Ignis' Uncle joining in)
> 
> Another one for Shiary! I hope you like crack.

The dinner had gone so much better than Nyx had ever dreamed. He’d managed to not make a fool of himself. Regis had seemingly not wanted him dead for dating his son.

 

Really of course it had to explode somewhere.

 

Ignis looked a bit puzzled as he looked at his phone.

 

“I feel His Majesty has made a scheduling error.” He murmured cautiously.

 

Noctis, still half dressed and damp from his shower, toothbrush trapped between his teeth, leaned over the chair. It earned him a sharp look from the blond and he mumbled something and shifted to the side. Toothbrush falling to the floor when his jaw dropped in shock.

 

“You guys are lookin a biiiit peaky.” Prompto teased, entering the room with a grin. “What’s up?”

 

Ignis tilted his head, as if reading the text from another angle would decipher it more. “His Majesty wishes we all, including Nyx, join him the day after tomorrow for a briefing.” He frowned, a crease appearing between his eyebrows “It’s most irregular. Not at all the usual timing, I’m at a loss as to why we’re meeting.”

 

“Who’s meeting where?”

 

Prompto scoffed “Hey big guy. Maybe grab Nyx first and poor Iggy won’t need to go over it again.”

 

Gladio, looking a bit confused, walked back down the hall. Ignis had a substantial apartment.

 

A half hour later they were all briefed, and Gladio was all business. “Look. Dunno why we’re all being called in, but it’s probably got something to do with Prince Charmless here.” He jerked his thumb at Noctis.

 

The prince looked sharply around at the others and received no support. Nyx ruffled his hair “You do get in a fair bit of trouble, babe.”

 

Noctis huffed and crossed his arms, smiling a bit when Prompto scooted over to lean on his legs.

 

“As I was saying.” Gladio continued dryly “It might be a good idea for me and Nyx to stay close. Maybe at his apartment.” He nodded to Nyx, who returned the gesture. “I don’t want you two getting caught in the crossfire, no matter how good you are in a fight.”

 

Ignis nodded reluctantly, Prompto just looked worried.

“I could go back to my palce a few days. Nobody will look for Noct there, I’ll lay low.”

 

“You will not.” Ignis cut in. “Pack a bag, you can stay with me, if there is a security issue, or a major event, it won’t do any of us good to be alone.”

 

“Iggs has a point.” Nyx joined. “It’s better we separate and meet up for the briefing. I don’t want you guys hurt.”

 

“My apartment has a most satisfactory security system.” Ignis said after a moment. “we would be best suited there, my dwelling is not common knowledge.”

 

Prompto nodded “Yeah, sounds fun. I have some stuff here I can just bag up, no need to go to my parents.”

 

“I’ve got virtually no security but nobody knows where the fuck I live, and they’d never expect a prince to be there.”

 

Gladio nodded “So, there or Amicitia Manor, may as well take the Ghaladian district. You and I blend in, and it’s just for two nights.”

 

Ignis sighed “A shame, it was such a pleasant morning.”

 

Gladio stood and stretched “Yeah, it sucks, but we gotta deal with it now, let’s just get whatever we need together. There a laundromat by you?”

 

Nyx raised an eyebrow “Even better, it’s in the basement. You may be stabbed, but it’s close. Sketchy as hell.”

 

With much mourning of their lost time, the five scraped anything they needed together and parted ways within a half hour.

 

Despite the stress of the next day, they did enjoy each others company. Prompto enjoying rare one on one time with Ignis, chatting amiably about books, watching a few movies, calling and chatting with everyone else, then while Ignis got some work done, Prompto played games. All in all, a good day.

 

Nyx, Gladio, and Noct managed a short card tournament. But Noct was content to sleep and Gladio was content to read, so Nyx just split the difference and slept late with Noctis, read some, and took a nap. It was arguably the laziest he’d been in a while, but there wasn’t much to do other than text Crowe and Libertus.

 

Gladio didn’t get stabbed throwing their most formal clothes in the downstairs washer, but he was pretty sure that if anything else had eaten that many gil, he’d have punched it.

 

The next morning found them all standing nervously about the antechamber of a small meeting room. Ignis, prim and put together even seemed a bit darker around the eyes, clearly from a bad nights rest.

 

 A servant eventually ushered them all inside, then left them in a quite sterile meeting room, with only Regis and Clarus present.  

 

The King waved his hand graciously, and far more formally to Noctis than his son had ever seen. When all were seated, just as Gladio opened his mouth, presumably to ask what the hell was going on, Regis spoke.

 

“Glaive Ulric, I’m very disappointed in you.”

 

Nyx looked as if he’d been slapped and everybody instinctively looked to the glaive in question. Everybody shifted a bit as if ready to stand and defend him.

 

“But, what have I done?” Nyx asked, voice hoarse with emotion, even as his expression only flickered.

 

Clarus snorted “It’s more of, what haven’t you?”

 

Regis tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. “Boys, this may be a shock, but Nyx and my son had dinner with me one week ago. During which, he was introduced as a significant other.”

 

Ignis, looking as lost as the others felt spoke up “I was told the dinner went well, Majesty. Were we misinformed?”

 

Regis looked at each of the men in the room, all of whom appeared confused, rather than angry. “We’ve spotted him on dates with Mr. Argentum, as well as-”

 

“Gladiolus.” Clarus finished. “He’s been playing all of you.”

 

Noctis blinked “It’s…It’s not playing if we’re all dating though.”

 

Regis went so still he seemed to stop breathing. “Oh…You’re all..?”

 

Gladio nodded. “Yeah, might just end up the four of us, Majesty, you seem to have killed our fifth.”

 

Nyx was staring at the floor, brow pinched, as he had been since Regis had made his first statement.

 

Clarus chuckled for a moment. “Sit up kid.” He said, gesturing at Nyx. “I’m proud of you now. This is damn impressive.”

 

“Clarus.” Regis sighed before shaking his head “My apologies, Sir Ulric, I was wrong. You remain the bright young man I’ve known these many years.”

 

There was an awkward silence that permeated the room.

 

Prompto shuffled a bit “Was…Was that all? Erm! Ah! Your Majesty!”

 

Regis blinked. Reaching out to a cellphone placed face down on the table “Did you get that?”

 

“Indeed.” A tinny voice came through the speaker.

 

“Uncle?” Ignis looked as bewildered as he sounded.

 

“Yes. We aren’t done. This meeting is just taking on new meaning.”

 

Nyx looked confused and Gladio slumped a bit in his seat. “What’s up? Sir Amicitia?”

 

Clarus shook his head “This is a personal meeting, dispense with titles now.”

 

Regis fixed Nyx with a look “If you hurt any of these boys, I may be persuaded to bring the death penalty back to insomnia. I’m willing to be a tyrant for my only son.”

 

“I’m sure Ignis has himself well in hand, but I’ll turn away and let him do what he feels is necessary.” The voice from the phone crackled “Apologies, the service here is terrible.”

 

Cor slid into the room and fixed Nyx with a glare. Clarus held a hand up “They’re all dating.”

 

Cor blinked and looked over all the bewildered faces, before pointing at Nyx “Hurt Prom, I hurt you. Got it?”

 

Nyx nodded slowly as Clarus stood and settled into parade rest. “My son can handle himself, but I have a lot of people who could take chunks out of your hide before he gets to you Ulric.” Clarus fixed him with a deep look “You understand?” At another weak nod, Clarus smiled “Good, come over for dinner sometime.” He pointed at the others “You too.”

 

The five sat in the room, long after the the other three left.

 

“Did…Three of the most powerful men in Insomnia just threaten to kill me?”


End file.
